neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldur Republican Government
The Baldur Republic was the phase of the Commonwealth of Baldur characterized by a republican form of government. It began with independence from Malvont in 1200 FA, and lasted over 1200 years until its subversion, through a series of civil wars, into a dictatorship in 1443. The Baldur Republic was governed by a complex constitution, which centered on the principles of seperation of powers and checks and balances. The evolution of the constitution was heavily influenced by the struggle between the aristocracy the proletariat. Early in its history, the republic was controlled by an aristocracy of individuals who could trace their ancestry back to the early history of the kingdom. Over time, the laws that allowed these individuals to dominate the government were repealed, and the result was the emergence of a new aristocracy which depended on the structure of society, rather than the law, to maintain its dominance. Thus, only a revolution could overthrow this new aristocracy. The Constitution The Ruling Council The Ruling Council was a group of aristocrats chosen by the Potentates of the Guildhomes who represented each race and species without regards to the population of that species. The admitted speices were Elves, Dwarves, Humans, Orcs, Gnomes, and Halflings. Members were chosen for this council though de facto control of a Guildhome. There were never term limits on these posts. The President Baldur was ruled during this time by one elected President, who operated as the chairman of the Ruling Council. The executive was elected every ten years, beginning in 2 November 1226 FA. There was no limit on the number of times the executive could be reelected. The purpose of the position was to provide a diplomatic figurehead in charge of all military and diplomatic operations within the republic. The Executive could also manage the formation and deformation of armies, the enforcement of law, and the administration of taxes and levies. The Senate The Senate was Baldur's primary legislative body, consisting of elected representitives from each guildhome based on population makeup. Throughout the republic, most of the seats in this body went to Orcs and Humans, with a limited number of seats belonging to other races, such as Halflings, Illithids, Elves and Dwarves as their population changed. From these numbers two members would be appointed censor, who, during their terms of five years, would determine how many representitives might be admitted from each Guildhome. From these numbers also a President of the Senate would be elected, who held the duel power of legislative tiebreaker and the power of "intercession," the ability to veto almost any action taken by the President or the Ruling Council. The Potentates Potentates were members of a given guildhome with the legal power of representation of that home. They served the function of magistrates for members of their own race, and from their number were often elected Senators or chosen Ruling Councilpersons. The position was unelected. Politics There were two major political parties under the republic. Some politicians remained Independent, however. The Optimates The Optimates, or the Best Men, were the aristocratic party. They favored maintaining that status quo. Socially conservative, this group would create regulations for the observation of religeous festivals and the maintainence of high taxes and levies on the provinces. The Popularii The Popularii, or the People's Party, were democratic reformers. They lobbied for legislation that would mandate land and voter reform, and would often argue for the aniliation of the Guildhome System. They lobbied for lower taxes and open trade. Category:Baldur Category:Political Figures